Semestral Break
by mineko-chan94
Summary: The Hakusen's Elite 7 is going on a trip to Toudou Island which  is basically made up of hot springs,a strip of beach,a never-ending jungle  and a hollow mansion..What will happen when our teens are left out there all alone?..First SA fanfic..


One fine morning in Hakusen Academy…

Hanazono ,Hikari was leisurely walking towards the Greenhouse. She looks at her wristwatch and discovers that it was only six-o-clock in the morning and then she smiled.

"An hour before classes really start…!" The black-haired schoolgirl told her self.

_("And **Takishima's** late!")_

"Yosh! That means more time to do reading and defeat Takishima!" She exclaimed. Her evil laughter echoes in the dark, silent Greenhouse. Suddenly the lights were turned on and a sleepy Kei Takishima appears as he rubs the sleep to wakefulness.

"Geez..I've been here since midnight studying my notes and I never noticed that I slept in.." He grins upon seeing Hikari's mouth open in shock.

"Thanks for waking me up, Ms. Rank Number Two."

"Don't you ever called me #2!" Hikari fumes just then..

"**HIKARI-CHAN! " **Akira Toudou lauches herself to Hikari.

"My dear Hikari-chan! Are you all right? What did that Monster Kei do to you for you to scream like that? Tell me!" Akira inquires her while shaking her senseless at the same time.

"Good Morning, Minna!" Ryuu Tsugi greets the three while carrying a tin Sloth in his hand.

"Ohayo Mina!" Jun Yamamoto greets them verbally while his twin sister, Megumi Yamamoto raises her traditional sketchpad which has good morning written on it.

"Hi guys!" Hikari cheerfully greets them all back.

"Akira-chan!" Tadashi Karino enters the Greenhouse and direct approaches Akira first.

"What do you want?" Akira snarls at him.

"Umm.. Do you still have those fortune cookies we'd munched on yesterday, Akira-chan? I'm hungry again. And besides..They were so good that I still want more!" Tadashi whined paired with puppy-dog eyes.

The automatic response was a punch landing in lightning speed on Tadashi's pitiful face that sent him twirling out of the Greenhouse.

"BAKA!" Akira shrieked.

"What did I tell you ,Tadashi? Have you forgotten that I told you that you weren't supposed to tell ..? That you are strictly forbidden to tell people about our dates?"

"Hmm..Fortune Cookies.. Yesterday? But isn't yesterday a Sunday, Akira? You've been going out with our old Karino here, ne?" Kei smirks triumphant and mirthlessly at his childhood friend.

"No I am not!" Akira denied while her face told them otherwise.

"Okay.." Everyone responded

"Stop it!" Akira fumes off again.

"No wonder I've never seen you yesterday. You were with Tadashi on a date then?" Ryuu asked her casually.

Akira wanted to vanish on the spot. Her face was ten shades of red by now.

"I'm soo sorry, Akira-chan!" Tadashi , which had probably landed by now, called from afar.

"Well thats great! Akira-chan and Tadashi-kun together!" Hikari says and Akira flipped dead to the floor.

"Hikari-chan , don't make it worse." Jun said then the bell rang.

"Hey..isn't that the bell?" Hikari said next and all of them nodded. She could be really dense sometimes.

"Yes it is." Kei puts a hand on Hikari's shoulder and pats her head like a master petting a dog.

"But I've only read 95 books last night.!" she lamented.

"Poor Hikari.." Kei's hand pats her head again .

"I've read a hundred last night **_Plus_** a 95 more this early morning.." Kei told her.

"I'll never lose to you, Takishima!" Hikari said fiercefully.

"Well..You" Kei did this as his face went closer to hers inch by inch until only a millimeter gap separated them. Hikari's face turned crimson and she ran off to her class.

"Kei ! You asshole!" Akira screamed at him as Ryuu and Jun restrained her from murdering the golden-haired teen.

"Gomen nasai, Lady Karino!" Kei grinned at her again. Knowing that she'll stop because of the deep embarrassment.

* * *

Lunch Break!

"Huh? An Early Semestral Break?" Hikari blurted out.

"Yup!" Akira said happily while pouring Megumi's tea.

"That means we could plan a summer outing!"

"I don't care where were going as long as there are lots of cute tiny animals" Ryuu told them and continues to daydream about chibi lions, monkeys and giraffes.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO A PLACE FULL OF ANIMALS!" the Yamamoto Twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"Nope..because I'm planning that we should go to my family's private island. We've got hotsprings there!" Akira suggested to the group.

"I think thats a good idea!" Megumi write in her pad.

"I'm in!" Hikari and Jun said.

"Are you going too, Takishima?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm..Toudou Island..I've been there once though.." Kei speculated then turned to Hikari. "All right..as long as Hikari's there."Kei said that with a meaningful intention but to his dismay, Hikari never got the hint.

"Yes! We'll have a competition there!" She replies." Prepare to be beaten, Takishima!" And she points her finger to the tip of his aquiline nose.

"Sounds great, right Ryuu-nii?" Jun said.

"Yeah." Ryuu replied fondly still imagining a panda. Megumi's pad says Me too.

"Great but I can't go." Tadashi butted in and his statement made everyone stop talking. He looked at them once then continued to devour Akira's fortune cookies.

"Why ? Tadashi-san?" Megumi's handwriting.

"Uh.. Moms forced me to attend this girl's birthday party..and I can't say no." He reasoned

* * *

**Mineko-chan:**

**I know..I know..**

**The story is too short..**

**I'll just leave it as it is for now..**

**I'll update soon**

**I promise!**

**Soo Sleepy..**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
